


Tell Me I'm Pretty

by fvckmefrankie



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pizza Place, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sexual Content, Smut, a whole lotta gay, conceited!gerard, i dunno, kind of, pizza delivery! frank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 22:38:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4239261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fvckmefrankie/pseuds/fvckmefrankie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard wanted a pizza. He looked through all of the options, and he was about to click ‘done’, before he noticed the option for ‘special instructions’. He smirked, before typing in 'tell me I’m pretty' and then clicked ‘done’.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me I'm Pretty

 

Gerard wanted a pizza. Like, _really_ fucking bad. He was hungry, and it was close to ten o’clock at night, and he hadn’t eaten since two in the afternoon. That’s, what? Eight hours, surviving on lukewarm coffee and a small glass of parfait? Gerard wasn’t okay with that at _all,_ even if the parfait was quite satisfying.

 

Since he was too lazy to grab his phone- which was only on the other side of the couch- and his laptop was conveniently placed in his lap, he decided he’d just order online. He opened a new tab, going away from the wiki-article he was reading about God knows what (maybe how much sugar you can eat without getting diabetes, or how different kinds of hotdogs are made) and went to his local pizza store’s site. He clicked on ‘delivery’, and then clicked ‘deep dish pizza’. He got less sauce, with extra cheese and pepperoni. For a medium pizza, it was a bit overpriced, but it was his favourite pizza place. Seriously, _so good._

 

He looked through all of the options, and he was about to click ‘done’, before he noticed the option for ‘special instructions’. He smirked, before typing in _tell me I’m pretty_ and then clicked ‘done’.

 

_Your order will arrive in 15 minutes._

 

Gerard smiled, and went back to his article. It was quite a long fifteen minutes for him, too. Maybe it was because he read too slow, or was just a bit excited to see the pizza person’s reaction to the instruction. He had written the instruction once before, as well, and the woman who delivered the pizza just gave it to him and left. She wasn’t very fun, and she didn’t get much of a tip for that. Gerard hoped it was a different person this time.

 

Gerard’s body shot up when he heard a few delicate knocks at his front door. He swore he could already smell the steaming pizza from outside. When he opened the door, he had to tilt his head down to look at the short delivery man who stood on the doormat that read, _‘Hi! I’m Mat’_.

 

The guy had a name tag hanging loosely from the collar of his shirt. It read ‘FRANK’ with a small smiley face next to the ‘k’.

 

“Uh, medium deep dish with pepperoni,” He read off of the top of the box, pushing the pizza out towards Gerard. He had an almost perturbed expression written on his face, and it made Gerard want to smirk hard. “Extra cheese, too, right?” He asked, just to get another word out of the guy.

 

“Uhm, yep, I believe so,” Frank smiled shyly, pushing the pizza out just a little more, as if Gerard could see through the box.

 

“Awesome. Do you mind coming in? Sorry, it’s a bit chilly, and I’ve just gotta grab your money,” Gerard said, opening the door wider for Frank to step in.

 

Frank nodded his head, treading inside. He shut the door behind him, and Gerard turned to walk away, putting purpose into it. He swayed his hips a tad bit more than he naturally did and swore he could feel eyes on him, but he totally could’ve been imagining that part.

 

Gerard bent over the arm of the couch to swoop up his wallet, turning around once he got it to see Frank holding the pizza box and looking up at the ceiling, biting his lip. Gerard sauntered towards him, “How much do I owe you, hm?”

 

Frank looked at him, and blinked once, before tuning in. “Oh! Like, uh, $17.60?” He asked, and Gerard cocked an eyebrow, “Is that a question?”

 

“No, uhm, sorry Mr,” Frank stammered, and put on a friendly, nervous smile. “$17.60 is the total. Of the pizza, I mean, yeah,”

 

Gerard nearly rolled his eyes, that was so _cute,_ but he didn’t. “Cool,” He said instead, and dug around in his wallet. He pulled out a twenty dollar bill, and took the pizza from Frank with his free arm. He handed the twenty to Frank, “Keep the change,” He said, and Frank gaped. “Oh. You’re sure?”

 

Gerard placed the pizza on a nearby table; the one that had a nice flowery vase filled with real and fake plants next to the door. “Yeah, of course. You’re cute enough for a tip,” He said, shrugging nonchalantly.

 

Gerard swore Frank passed through 100 different shades of red while that sentence was being said, and after it as well.

 

“Wow, uh, thanks, thank you,” Frank said quietly, running a hand through his hair. It was tattooed. “I better go. Please order from Fonso’s Pizza again,” He put jazz hands up, rolling his eyes and smiling.

 

Gerard laughed, and spoke before Frank could reach the door, “Do you always have to say that line?” He asked.

 

“Yeah,” Frank sighed, but shrugged, “I’m totally used to it, though, y’know?”

 

“I can imagine,” Gerard nodded, and Frank shot him one more smile, before turning the doorknob to leave. “Hey,” Gerard said abruptly, and Frank almost immediately turned around.

 

“I believe you’re missing something, honey,” Gerard spoke smoothly, preening himself by leaning against a nearby wall. Frank’s eyes widened just enough to make it noticeable, and he lifted his free hand to scratch the back of his neck, “Oh, uh, yeah,” He stammered, meeting Gerard’s eyes.

 

Yeah, Gerard _knew_ Frank thought he was pretty.

 

“You’re, uhm, you’re pretty,” Frank stumbled over the words, shuffling his shoes on the doormat. Gerard really couldn’t help but smile.

 

“Hm,” Gerard hummed, satisfied with the answer. “Thanks for the pizza. I’m sure I’ll enjoy it very much,”

 

He placed a light hand on Frank’s shoulder, leading him out the door once it was fully opened. “See ya later, sugar,” He whispered, and shut the door once Frank was far enough out.

 

Gerard picked up his pizza, and headed to the couch. He took out a slice, took a bite, and nodded to himself. He’d be calling there again soon, in hopes of Frank showing up again. Also because the pizza was good. Seriously, _so good._

 

//

 

Gerard _did_ call again soon. Two days after the whole Frank incident, to be exact.

 

He ordered the same thing, but with pineapple on half of the pizza this time. Mikey had told him it was simply delicious. _“It’s like sex in your mouth, Gerard,”_ He had said, making Gerard roll his eyes. _“I’ve had sex in my mouth, Mikes, and trust me, nothing is as good as that,”_ was his response.

 

Gerard decided to order using his phone this time, and a nasally woman’s voice filled his right ear when he called. “Fonso’s Pizza, how may I help you?”

 

“Hey, can I get a medium deep dish pizza, with uh, less sauce.. extra cheese.. pepperoni.. and pineapple on half.. yeah, only on half of the pizza, thanks..” Gerard gave his address after that, and then thought up a wonderful idea, “15 minutes? Awesome. Also, can you send Frank if he’s in?.. He is? Great. Thanks, bye.”

 

“Mikes, I’m fuckin’ trusting you,” He said when he hung up, getting off the couch whilst muttering, “Gonna make me waste half a damn pizza, God dammit,”

 

Gerard walked around his house a little, wiping dust off of shelves with his index finger as he passed them by. He made himself a coffee while he waited, getting out a twenty dollar bill again and two extra dollars since the pineapple tacked on some money. He also put a five dollar bill in the pocket of his sweater to join the other ones.

 

Gerard was just stirring his coffee when those same knocks from the other night sounded throughout the house. His grin was small, but definitely present as he brought his coffee with him to the front door. He opened it, and there stood Frank again, the same cute name-tag stuck right on the collar of his uniform.

 

“Hi again,” Frank greeted. “Uh, medium deep dish with pepperoni and pineapple. On half,” He added at the end.

 

Gerard nodded, taking a sip of his coffee. “That’s me,” He said, and dug around in his sweater pockets for the money.

 

“Hey, nice pants!” Frank exclaimed, and Gerard had forgotten he was wearing his _Doom Patrol_ pajama bottoms. “Where the hell did you get those?”

 

Gerard smiled at Frank’s enthusiasm. “They’re actually specially made. Custom-made, y’know? I paid a lot for ‘em,” He explained, and Frank’s frown made Gerard want to kiss him.

 

“Awh, man. I’d kill for a pair of those,” He almost complained until he noticed he was rambling. “Sorry, uh,”

 

“No, it’s totally cool. I hardly ever meet people who like the same comics as I do. It’s getting less common,” Gerard handed Frank the money, “Keep the change,” and Frank smiled again, handing him the pizza in exchange.

 

“Thanks,” Frank said, and he just kept staring at Gerard’s pants, and all of the designs and different prints on them, “You like what you see?” Gerard teased, the joke prominent in his voice.

 

Frank’s cheeks flushed, and he made a small sound, “No. I mean, yeah! But— you know what I mean. They’re just such great pants, fuck,”

 

Gerard smirked, and then just went for it, really testing things now, “I’ll give them to you if you take them off for me,” He suggested, and the look on Frank’s face made Gerard bite his own tongue to hold back a smile.

 

Frank was frozen in spot, it seemed, because perhaps that was the hottest thing he had ever heard in his entire life. “I’ll keep that in mind,” He mused after a few seconds of silence.

 

“I’m sure I will, too,” Gerard assured, and Frank bit his lip in response.

 

“See ya later, sugar,” Gerard repeated, pursing his lips, and going as far as tucking the five dollar bill in Frank’s tiny pentagonal chest pocket, because he really deserved it for being such a good sport.

 

Gerard would be calling again. Definitely.

 

//

 

The next day, Gerard woke up at around noon. It was a Sunday, and he had work the next day, and he probably wouldn’t go to bed until late that night since he slept in. But hey, he was getting pizza, _and_ he probably got to see Frank again.

 

He waited until around five o’clock in the afternoon to order his pizza, doing various things in the five hours he had to waste. He took a shower, and did some laundry. He put his _Doom Patrol_ pajama pants in the wash, because whenever he slept in, he _always_ wore them around the house. He needed them clean and comfortable.

 

He made himself a small turkey sandwich to sustain his hunger before he actually placed his order— he wasted two slices of bread by dropping them on the ground— and devoured it quickly.

 

He ordered online again, and got pineapple on both sides. Mikey was right about the whole pineapple thing, thank God, and Gerard was in a cheesy mood that day as well, so he got feta cheese to go _on top_ of his other cheese. He debated on getting bacon, but stuck to his pepperoni, because _come on._ What’s a pizza without pepperoni?

 

He mostly just ordered the pizza to see Frank again. But _also_ because he hadn’t gone grocery shopping for around a week then, and he was relying on pizza to save him until the next payday. The website for Fonso’s had a staff list, so lucky Gerard, he knew Frank was working. It wasn’t at all creepy that he checked that.

 

He clicked on ‘special instructions’and put _tell me i’m pretty_ once more, and the same exact message came up when he clicked _done._

 

_Your order will arrive in 15 minutes._

 

Gerard couldn’t help but smile, it spreading across his face without a second thought. He closed his laptop, and leapt from the couch, running upstairs. He zoomed down the hall, and into the laundry room, tugging his _Doom Patrol_ pajama pants out of the dryer and up his body at lightning speed. He ran out to his room, and looked around for a second. He was wearing a ratty old undershirt. He took that off, and picked up just a plain black shirt from his laundry hamper— it’s _clean_ this once,mind you.

 

He actually fixed his hair up a bit as well, but only a few brush throughs with his comb. He knew he always looked really good, even when he didn’t prepare or anything, so he figured it’d do. He went back downstairs, and leant against the kitchen counter, and his stomach rumbled. His stomach was saying ‘food first, Frank second’, but his brain was practically _screaming_ the exact opposite of that.

 

When he heard the knock from the other night sound through the door, he grinned so wide his mouth hurt a little. He skipped to the door, and opened it, expecting Frank to give him a short smile and wave. He was _not_ expecting to have a pair of soft lips on his the second he could feel the breeze from outside.

 

Gerard stumbled back a bit, and he heard his front door shut as he was moving. He heard cardboard hit the small table near the door, and he was being pushed against a nearby wall.

 

“You’re fuckin’ pretty, so fucking _pretty_ ,” Frank mumbled into Gerard’s mouth, pressing his chest against the older man’s.

 

Gerard snaked his arms around Frank’s waist, dragging them up to his lower back, pressing him closer. He bucked his hips up, hitting Frank’s, and Frank gasped, “Oh God, just, _you_ ,” He moaned out, his hands fumbling to grip somewhere, _anywhere_ , andGerard felt them clutch at his back, squeezing tight.

 

Gerard flipped the both of them around, pressing Frank hard to the wall this time. Frank opened his eyes, and looked at Gerard, panting and flushed.

 

“What’re you gonna do?” Frank asked hotly, pushing his chest out a little. Gerard’s hands gripped Frank’s hips harder, and Frank’s mouth fell open a bit more.

 

“C’mon,” His voice was almost not there, but it passed through Gerard’s ears so clearly. Frank moved a hand down to Gerard’s, grabbing it, and bringing it up to his chest. “Take it off,”

 

Gerard heaved a content sigh, and crashed his lips to Frank’s, his artist hands working at the buttons of Frank’s dirty pizza work shirt.

 

Frank shrugged off the material once Gerard had undone all the buttons. It fell to the floor with a gentle _thud._

 

Gerard was met with frail, desperate hands tugging at the bottom of his own shirt after that. “ _Please,_ dear God,” Frank breathed, and Gerard lifted his arms in the air, allowing Frank to pull the t-shirt off quite awkwardly. Once it was gone, though, all of the awkwardness was removed from the air.

 

“Oh, _fuck,_ ” Frank moaned quietly, and attached his lips to Gerard’s collar, causing a slight squeak to erupt from the older man.

 

“God, what—” Gerard couldn’t finish his sentence though, because Frank bit down, and he ended up _moaning_ instead becausethat felt too good to even be _real_.

 

Gerard pressed Frank against the wall harder, and pushed his crotch into the delivery man’s. Frank gasped, and automatically thrust into the touch without much hesitation at all, “ _Yeah,_ ”

 

Gerard moved his hips in this totally obscene way; far too exaggerated, and _much_ too hot for the both of them to fully comprehend. Frank seemed to like it though, and kindly returned the motion, throwing his head back and gripping Gerard’s shoulders like he’d just _die_ if he didn’t. He hit his head off of the wall as well, hissing lightly.

 

“I swear to God— I’m gonna come, _just like this_ if you don’t stop,” Frank warned, yet he kept his hips active and moving against Gerard’s,

 

“Fuck yeah, _Gerard,_ ”

 

Gerard paused a second, wondering how Frank knew his name when he hadn’t even told him and Frank groaned impatiently. “You put it— your name on the damn site page, come _on,_ ” He explained, and Gerard was all ‘oh, yeah, I did do that’, and kept grinding on Frank.

 

Frank’s breathing was hard and irregular, and his breath kept getting caught in his throat whenever Gerard rolled those beautiful hips, and he really couldn’t fucking _handle_ how good everything was, “Stop, oh _God,_ I want you to fuck me _before_ I come, thanks,”

 

Gerard took one last dragging buck of his hips, before pulling away. Frank was so bossy and needy and _sassy_ and Gerard wasn’t sure if he wanted more of it or not. “Right, okay. Bedroom?” He asked breathlessly, and Frank shook his head quickly, “I want you to fuck me— over the countertop, yeah,”

 

Gerard’s eyes grew big, and he swallowed, “Okay, uh, go, fuck, I’ll grab the stuff,” He got out, and Frank nodded, kissing Gerard hard once more. Gerard groaned into Frank’s mouth, watching when Frank removed himself from Gerard’s grasp to go into the kitchen.

 

Gerard jogged to his bedroom— which he found out was quite hard to do when you have a boner in your pants— and grabbed a condom and his half-full bottle of lube that he had _totally_ never used on himself.

 

When he arrived back to the kitchen, he paused at what he saw before him. The rest of Frank’s clothes were scattered across the white tiled floor, and Frank was standing there, hands sitting lazily on his tattooed hips.

 

Gerard growled, and threw the items he was holding onto the counter in the middle of the kitchen, and slammed Frank against the fridge hard. He couldn’t _not_ do that to Frank; he just looked so damn _good_ standing there _._

 

“Ah,” Frank hissed, arching his back away from the fridge, but his eyes told Gerard he was loving what was going on.

 

“I fucking knew you had more tattoos,” Gerard murmured, kissing Frank’s neck, “But _fuck,_ I never imagined this many. So fucking beautiful, my God,”

 

Frank moaned quietly at the touch, but the words made his cheeks flare up in a red scarlet colour. “Thank you,” He whispered, sucking in a breath when he felt Gerard’s hand traveling downwards.

 

“You’re very welcome,” Gerard said, voice susurrous and soft as his fingertips drew a galaxy on Frank’s skin.

 

Frank nodded, looking down and watching Gerard’s hand as it wrapped around his cock. He gasped, his hands trying to grip something on the fridge, but they found absolutely nothing. Gerard’s hand began to move, and Frank just had to bite his lip hard instead of holding on to anything. He shut his eyes on instinct, “God, yeah,” He made a noise at the back of his throat, thrusting his hips up more, whispering breathlessly, “Gerard, _yes,_ ”

 

Gerard’s dick was reacting so much to what was going on, and he wasn’t sure if he could last any longer without some sort of friction and Frank could tell.

 

With all of the self control Frank had, he pushed Gerard away and figured it was his turn to be up against the fridge. He flipped them around, and got down on his knees. He looked up at Gerard, “I think, these pants are going to be mine,” He mumbled, hands playing with the hem of Gerard’s _Doom Patrol_ bottoms. Gerard couldn’t help but say, “Yeah, _yes_ , yours,”

 

Frank smiled, pulling them down, down, all the way down Gerard’s legs until they fell to the floor around his ankles. He pressed his face to Gerard’s thigh, licking and biting the skin and Gerard’s knees buckled a tiny bit, and he too tried to grab the fridge for support. 

 

Frank’s mouth moved up, up, a long way up until it reached where Gerard’s boxers started, and Frank took the band between his teeth, and Gerard wasn’t sure if he could watch without moaning. 

 

Frank tugged down a bit, using his hands to help at the back until he got Gerard’s underwear down all the way, and _then_ Gerard had Frank’s mouth all over his dick.

 

“Holy fuck fuck fuck,” Gerard swore fast, breathing hard and looking down and Frank’s lips looked so great stretched out like that. Gerard’s hand suddenly got a good idea as it wrapped around the door handle of the fridge, squeezing tightly as moans escaped his lips and Frank was moaning too and Gerard was going to come, so he pushed Frank away with a gasp, “Grab the— the stuff,”

 

Frank let Gerard fall from his mouth, kissing up his abdomen before stepping away. Gerard followed him to the counter to get the condom and lube ready.

 

Frank ripped open the condom carefully, throwing the wrapper somewhere on the ground before rolling it onto Gerard. “I can’t fucking wait any longer, I’ve wanted this since I first laid eyes on you, you have no idea,”

 

Gerard had a handful of Frank’s hair then, pulling him in for a hard kiss. “I have a pretty good fucking idea, sugar,” He said, squirting lube into his hand and quickly applying it because he really couldn’t wait any longer, either.

Frank stepped in front of Gerard and Gerard grabbed his hips (which became a bit slippery due to all the goddamn lube) to section him where he wanted.

 

“Bend over. Put your stomach on the counter,” Gerard ordered, and Frank nodded his head, doing as he was told, “C’mon,”

 

Gerard pressed himself against Frank’s ass, “Can I?” He asked, and Frank just nodded again, speeding through his words, “ _Yes,_ don’t need prep, I’m ready, please, _please_ Gerard,”

 

Gerard didn’t let him say anything else as he started pushing in, and he heard Frank’s breath stutter as he pushed back against him, “ _Yeah,_ ”

 

Gerard started with soft thrusts, because he really didn’t want to hurt Frank and Frank _totally got that_ and he was _totally flattered and all_ but he needed more and _right away please._ Frank writhed a little, and muttered a, “Faster,” and he got it. Gerard gripped his hips tighter, fingernails digging in hard to hold him there because of all the lube, and he moved his hips faster, harder, listening to Frank’s breath and the skin-on-skin sound that sounded completely glorious in the empty kitchen. 

  
Gerard moved a hand up, running it over Frank’s back and into his hair, tugging hard, and the noise that came out of Frank’s mouth made Gerard nearly topple over the edge, “Pull, _pull,_ ” and Gerard listened, fingers threading harder and Frank almost choked, hips forcing back, resistant to Gerard’s.

 

Frank was moaning and Gerard just pulled harder on Frank’s hair, which was sucha _good fucking idea_ , because Frank cried out and then he came all over Gerard’s countertop.

 

Gerard groaned, pressing himself closer and deeper against Frank, who rolled his hips up and made Gerard whine and bite the other’s shoulder, and it wasn’t long at all before he was coming too.

 

Gerard kissed all over the back of Frank’s neck, breathing heavily and licking over the skin. Frank smiled against the countertop, stretching lightly. “You’re amazing,”

 

A lazy smile made it’s way onto Gerard’s face as he pulled out. Frank turned around to look at Gerard, wrapping his arms around his neck. “Fuck, I needed that,” He whispered, kissing Gerard.

 

Gerard kissed back, and squeezed Frank’s naked hips. He had never done anything like what he just did now. He _fucked the pizza delivery man._ Fuck yeah.

 

They separated, and both pulled their boxers on. Gerard grabbed his _Doom Patrol_ pajama bottoms off of the ground, and threw them at Frank. Frank caught them, before looking up at Gerard, eyes wide. “You know I was kidding, Gerard,”

 

Gerard walked towards him. “I wasn’t,” He said, kissing Frank’s cheek. “I’m sure the girl who made them remembers; I’ll get another pair made for me,”

 

Frank smiled, hugging the pants, asking, “You’re not kidding?” and Gerard just shook his head at the words. “I’m not kidding,”

 

“Y’know, though,” Gerard started, hands resting on Frank’s hips. Frank raised an eyebrow, humming for Gerard to continue. “You’d look really good wrapped up in my _Star Wars_ blanket naked with me pressed against you in the exact same state,”

 

Frank smiled. “That sounds _amazing,_ and my God, I would fucking love to do that right now, but we’ve gotta save it for another time. I’ve gotta get back to work, but I could give you my number so that that can happen for sure?”

 

Gerard gave Frank his phone right when that was said, taking Frank’s number wholeheartedly. He couldn’t wait to see him again.

 

They put on the rest of their clothes (except for Gerard, who was rid of pants) and made their way to the front door. “You’ll call me, right?” Frank asked when they were there, door open and ready for him to leave.

 

“Of course I will,” Gerard simpered, wanting to take Frank into his room and just— watch movies with him. “I will,”

 

“Fucking _awesome,_ ” Frank sighed, pulling Gerard in for one last breathtaking kiss. He bit Gerard’s lip, making Gerard moan in bliss and confusion, because his dick was supposed to be done for the night.

 

 After a few minutes, Frank pulled away from the kiss. He licked his lips, “See ya later, sugar,” He winked, before stepping out and closing the door behind him.

 

Gerard stood there for a second, and then a smile crawled onto his face. “Mother _fucker_ ,” He tittered, leaning against the back of the door.

 

Gerard would be calling again. Definitely.

 

 


End file.
